


the whole world

by pinkmilkshorty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Autistic Ushijima Wakatoshi, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Pick-Up Lines, Pining Ushijima Wakatoshi, Short & Sweet, inspired by a conversation me n my bf had, ushijima has a crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmilkshorty/pseuds/pinkmilkshorty
Summary: Ushijima can't flirt, but that absolutely would not stop him.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 193





	the whole world

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moldytoast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moldytoast/gifts).



Wakatoshi Ushijima doesn’t really,  _ do _ , social interactions. He tried, he really did, but he couldn’t really read faces that well, and didn’t understand sarcasm, or most jokes. It really couldn’t be helped, but he couldn’t help but feel hurt when he’d get mocked for his serious and stoic demeanor, he couldn’t help it though, it was just the way he was born. It wasn’t like he had asked to be autistic, he just was. It didn’t affect his day to day life much anymore, he had few people in his life, meaning there were little to no accommodations necessary. Tendou being the only person close enough to him to ever need to know anything, namely what to do if he has one of his rare meltdowns. He was thankful for Tendou truly, but sometimes he wished he had more people in his life. Well, one specific person to be honest, but from what he could tell, the other wanted nothing to do with him. It hurt, but from what Tendou said when he would tell them about what few interactions he had had with the object of his affection, he'd always come off as rude and blunt. 

“Ya gotta flirt with him a little!” Tendou told him one day while they were hanging out in his room. Tendou was laying on his bed, head lolling off the end, looking upside down at Ushijima, while he sat at his desk, doing homework. Tendou was doing something on his phone, his homework well abandoned on the side of Ushijima’s bed. “Right now, he probably sees you as some emotionless asshole!”

“Satori that doesn't inspire much confidence.” Ushijima responded, eyebrows furrowing and turning to fully face Tendou. The other laughed and set his phone down, rolling over so he was on his stomach.

“I call it like I see it!” He grinned at Ushijima, who just sighed and ran a hand through his hair, setting his pencil down, and resting his elbow on the top of his chair to prop his head up on. “Listen, you can do it dude, you just gotta lay the moves down on him.”

“‘Lay the moves down on him’? What does that even mean?” He huffed, scowling slightly at Tendous choice of words. “Besides, I’ve tried flirting with him, it doesn’t work.” Tendous eyebrows raised at that, and a look crossed his face, he wasn't quite sure what emotion Tendou was trying to express, but he knew that it typically only led to bad things. 

“Oho? And just what, might I ask, Does Prince Charming consider flirting?” 

“Who?”

“You.”

“Oh.” Ushijima thought for a moment, what did he consider flirting. “Well I complimented his volleyball prowess, and expressed how I wished he had attended school with me.”

“Oh my god you insulted his teammates and school didn’t you?” Tendou gasped and slapped a hand to his mouth, he seemed to be enjoying this far too much. Ushijima shrugged, unsure if what he said had been insulting, it was just what he thought was true. 

“I don’t know. Maybe?” Tendou stifled a laugh and Ushijima could feel irritation bubbling in him, he hadn’t even wanted to discuss this, just do his homework, and yet here he was talking with Tendou about his massive hopeless crush on Oikawa Tooru. He might as well make the most of it, and get what advice he can. “What am I meant to do?”

“Uhm, do you know any pickup lines?” Tendou asked, now sitting up, inspecting his nail beds as if they had wronged him in some way. Ushijima thought for a moment, he wasn’t really sure.

“I don’t think so.” He trailed off slightly, thinking hard, before Tendou snapped his fingers.

“I got it!” He laid the pickup line out for Ushijima and told him what to do, shutting down any of Ushijima’s protests, and explaining anything he got confused about. Eventually he had a plan set up, he just had to wait for the right time to execute it. 

He practiced nearly everyday, wanting to make sure he got the wording right, and the timing, and everything, it had to be perfect, he didn’t wanna fuck it up. Tendou had asked their coach about their next practice matches, and to their luck, Aoba Johsai had requested one at their school next week. It was pretty much a waiting game from there, and Ushijima had spent most of it trying to calm himself down.

Eventually it was time. They had gotten off the bus at Aoba Johsai, and walked in, ready to do their best. For a little bit Ushijima had forgotten about his plans, focused entirely on the game in front of him, and not of the squeak of the shoes on the too clean floor, or the volume of the whistle when the ball was dropped. The game had to end at some point though, so after the third match point, a final whistle was blown, and the teams shook hands. Ushijima figured it was now or never, he walked over to where Oikawa was folding chairs from where the coaches had sat, pretty much everyone else had left, making it significantly safer for now.

“Oikawa.” He said, stopping just in front of him, the other looked up, something flashing across his face as he took in Ushijima, standing in front of him, before returning back to the fake smile he typically plastered on. 

“Hello Ushiwaka!” Oikawa said, stopping what he was doing to fully give Ushijima his attention. 

“You, uh, you did good. Today.” He trailed off slightly, watched as Oikawa's mouth falls open, before he clears his throat and regains his composure, a genuine smile creeping onto his face. 

“Oh. Thank you! Was that all?” Ushijima froze, he could do this, he could do this, just as Oikawa was about to continue what he was doing, Ushijima cleared his throat, pulled the others attention back to him. He was so pretty. He was also so skilled, and powerful, and smart, and so many other things. 

He just wished he could say all that outloud. Oh well, he’ll settle.

“Did, uh, did you know that I can actually fit the whole world in my hands?” It sounded a bit more like a statement, but it seemed like Oikawa got the message. He straightened up, putting his hands on his hips.

“Now now, Ushiwaka, that’s quite the statement, how are you gonna be able to-” He froze when Ushijima moved forward, hands reaching up to cup Oikawa’s face. 

“See.” He said so quietly it was barely a whisper, Oikawa had stopped, frozen, eyes wide, staring up at Ushijima. They sat there, just looking at each other, both in awe for different reasons. Oikawa for the feeling of hands, Ushijima's hands, holding him so gently. Hands he knows can do fatal damage, gently cradling his face as if it were the most valuable art piece in the world. It almost felt like his hands belonged there, and the warmth they were radiating made Oikawa's stomach flip. Ushijima for the fact that Oikawa was still there. His pickup line must’ve worked at least a little bit, seeing as Oikawa hadn’t shoved him away, or yelled at him or anything of the like. They just stood there, both subconsciously waiting for either the other to make a move or pull away, but neither did. At some point they had moved to stand closer than before, chests nearly pressed together, Oikawa with bated breath, a blush spreading up his face the longer they stayed like this. Ushijima wasn’t sure what to do, Tendou had not prepared him for this, his eyes darted down to Oikawa's lips, and he realized that he really, really wanted to kiss him. Before he could process what he was doing, he started to lean down, slowly closing the space, but just before their lips met, the gym doors slammed open. Oikawa startled and nearly lept away from Ushijima, blush ever present, and just as bright. He threw one last indecipherable look at Ushijima and walked away. 

Later, he would talk to Tendou about it, who would tell him that he was in. Ushijima wasn’t so sure, but after he received a text from an unknown number saying, ‘its oikawa, have a nice night ushiwaka <3’ he figured he would keep trying until he got it right. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is again, for my boyfriend.


End file.
